


Turned

by BeckyPurdy



Category: Black Veil Brides, ashley purdy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyPurdy/pseuds/BeckyPurdy
Summary: Y/N gets into trouble, there's only one way Ash knows how to help.





	Turned

I woke up panicked, sitting up and putting my hands over my face. I turned the light on and sighed, Ash wasn’t next to me in bed which could only mean one thing. I climbed out of bed to go get a drink of water to try and calm myself down. I went back to sit in bed and wrapped myself up in the duvet to keep warm. 

“Babe, you ok?” Ash asked as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Just a bad dream,” I replied, sorting the duvet out for him to come to bed. 

“I’m sorry babe, I’m here now, nothing bad is going to happen,” he said, hugging me tight. I hugged him back but he felt cold and as I took his right hand in mine, I realised he didn’t have his ring on. 

I looked at his face, seeing his gold eyes. No doubt they were red a few minutes ago. He bit his lip gently, his teeth slightly longer and sharper than usual, when he realised I was looking he sighed and closed his mouth. He moved away from me and went to go get the ring from his nightstand, the one that made him appear human. I stared into space and heard him getting undressed before climbing into bed. 

“D-does it- do I st-still scare you?” he asked nervously. We had been together just over a year, and he was still terrified I was scared of him, even with how much I reassured him. 

“You’ve never scared me, you never will babe. This is who you are and I trust you and love you so much,” I said, putting my hand on his cheek. His skin now back to regular temperature. 

“I love you,” he said, “I hate this but it is who I am, I’m so lucky to have you” 

I kissed him softly, he kissed me back and we then both settled down, him holding me close to let me know he was there. 

The next day, we were out with the guys, I got the drinks for Ash and I and sat down, placing it in front of him as he was staring into space. 

“Ash?” I asked, he looked at me and smiled, “you ok?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled, kissing my cheek, I giggled and we began to talk. 

As the night went on, we moved outside to cool down as it was very warm inside. I quickly nipped to the toilet and as I was coming back outside to go join them, I heard a noise before me. I turned to see 2 cars racing each other, one not in control as it swerved into the path. 

I woke up feeling something went placed on my forehead. I groaned as I smelt pancakes and heard the cars outside very clearly, I opened my eyes and saw Ash sat on the dressing table chair, next to our bed that I was on. He had a very nervous look on his face as he held his hand in mine, even through the warmth of his hand I could tell I was very cold. 

“Erm, h-how you feeling?” he asked, biting his lip. 

“M-my teeth are hurting,” was all I could seem to manage. 

“I-I was going t-to put this o-on, but I wanted you to know what i’d done,” he said, holding up a silver ring, his hand shaking as he showed me. 

“Are you ok?” I asked, he nodded and sighed. 

“I understand if you hate me, I’ll walk out the door if you want me to, y-you won’t need to see me again. Y-you just have to wear this and you’ll appear human a-again and o-on-only need to hunt when needed a-and...,” he sighed, “I j-just didn’t want you to go, I didn’t want you to l-leave this w-world, I w-was selfish an-and turned you into something I never want-wanted to. I’m so sorry”

He went to go stand up, handing me the ring and then wiping a tear away. I sat up, a wet cloth falling into my lap. I put my hand to my head to feel a slight bump, knowing it’s the only injury I had from last night. By the time I realised, Ash had left the bedroom. I placed the ring on my finger and then ran after Ash, but had to stop for a second. My head feeling odd. I put my hand to my head and my hearing dulled, going back to normal, my sense of smell doing the same thing. I ran down the stairs to see Ash pulling on his jacket. 

“Don’t you dare Purdy,” I said, Ash stopped and turned to see me, “Ash, I love you. I don’t hate you for saving me. I know we never spoke about this, but I would be dead without you, you don’t need to apologise for that. Ash, please don’t leave. I know you feel guilty but you really don’t need to be” 

I walked over to him, standing in front of him. 

“Please don’t go,” I whispered. He took my hand in his again, looking at the ring on my finger. 

“A-are you sure?” he asked, I nodded and smiled softly. He smiled back, his shoulders relaxing so I took his jacket off and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have posted on AO3. Wattpad was glitching a lot so I thought i'd try a new platform.   
> This one is for @thedevilsdaughter666 (Wattpad)   
> If you have a request, comment below and i'll see what I can do.


End file.
